J'dois être Maso Quoi ça t'étonne ?
by pomme-violette
Summary: Premier Os sur cet univers. Résumé : Wilson est en retard. House jubile. Cuddy punit.


Titre : J'dois être maso. - Quoi, ça t'étonne ?

Prompt lancé par Shirenai : "J'dois être maso. - Quoi, ça t'étonne ?"  
Fandom : House M. D.  
Rating : PG-13  
Personnages : House, Wilson, Cuddy  
Date : 25 Août 2009  
NOTES : Première fois que j'écris sur cette série, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop raté ^^  
Disclaimer : L'univers de House MD ne m'appartient pas.

Dès que Wilson ouvrit les yeux, il sût qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. En effet, son téléphone portable qui lui servait depuis quelques temps de réveil avait mystérieusement sonné une heure plus tard que prévue. Il jurait l'avoir pourtant programmé pour la même heure tous les jours de la semaine.

Dans sa précipitation pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, Wilson avait oublié de troquer son haut de pyjama contre une chemise conventionnelle pour l' 'uniforme' de médecin ce que son ami Gregory House ne manqua pas de remarquer avec délectation.

Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, House se dirigea en boitillant vers le bureau de la directrice de l'hôpital et annonça son entrée par un violent coup de canne contre la porte en bois – le docteur Cuddy l'ayant sommé d'appliquer les règles élémentaires de politesse en sa présence.

House fit ce qu'il réussissait le mieux : se plaindre. Dans un réquisitoire digne des plus grands avocats, House expliqua à sa supérieure hiérarchique le préjudice moral qu'il avait subi en voyant Wilson - le modèle qu'il devait suivre selon celle-ci - arriver avec une heure de retard au travail, débraillé et l'air hagard.

Et l'accusation réclama à Mme la juge l'application de lourdes sanctions. Celles-ci seraient définies par la moyenne des 400 blâmes et 265 peines pour ce même motif l'année précédente dont il était malheureusement le principal responsable.

Si on se fiait à ses calculs – exacts puisqu'il avait toujours raison - 10 consultations pour la première demi-heure, plus 10 consultations par 5 minutes supplémentaires.

Soit 70 consultations non rémunérées que l'ex-Mr Perfection devrait donner à l'hôpital en dédommagement.

Et House, dans sa très grande générosité, était prêt à ne pas prendre en compte l'absence de situation atténuante, telle une infirmité comme dans son propre cas, pour le prévenu.

Cuddy le congédia en affirmant qu'elle prendrait les mesures nécessaires. Et elle tint sa promesse en convoquant immédiatement l'oncologue dans son bureau. Et elle lui expliqua qu'avec un adversaire aussi expérimenté et retord qu'House, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur sous peine de la voir se retourner contre eux.

Et dans un soupir, elle lui donna 2 heures de consultations supplémentaires par semaine pendant un mois. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait avoir la paix avec House, bien qu'elle soit dubitative sur le fait que ceci arrive un jour.

- Mr Perfection s'est bien fait taper sur les doigts par sa maîtresse ? ricana House, appuyé contre le mur du bureau de sa patronne.

- Le coup du réveil n'est pas trop simple pour un esprit aussi perfide que le tien ? répliqua Wilson sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question au double sens de son 'ami'.

- Théorie du Rasoir d'Occam, commença House en faisant tourner sa canne tout en la pointant vers Wilson pour l'inciter à continuer sa phrase.

- 'La solution la plus simple est toujours la meilleure'. J'ai fait mes années de médecines moi aussi House.

- Elève attentif et studieux, stagiaire maladroit et réagissant mal au stress, a choisi l'oncologie malgré les commentaires dubitatifs de quelques professeurs qui ne l'estimaient pas capable de supporter la détresse de patients condamnés à mourir, …

- Tu as lu mon dossier scolaire, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Soupira Wilson, blasé. Et je peux savoir combien tu as payé ton détective pour avoir accès à ces informations ?

- Moins que pour obtenir des photos de notre chère Cuddy avant son augmentation mammaire.

- Cuddy n'a jamais …

- Wilson que tu peux être naïf, s'exclama House avant de passer un bras par-dessus les épaules de celui-ci. Cuddy s'est fait grossir les deux mamelles pour que l'on remarque moins son gigantesque derrière !

- Quelle taille ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Wilson.

- Officiellement un 85B mais officieusement bien rembourré de mouchoirs si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers.

- S'il y a un pervers ici c'est toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui abuse des petites cancéreuses en phase terminale.

- Une fois House. Une ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler. J'dois être maso, murmura Wilson en secouant faiblement la tête.

- Quoi, ça t'étonne ? Quand on sait le nombre de fois où tu t'es marié à une grosse paire de miches !

- House !

- J'énonçais juste un fait ! fit House en levant les mains en l'air puis il indiqua à la patiente qui s'était prise sa canne en pleine estomac quelques secondes plus tôt que le bureau des lamentions se trouvait à gauche au fond du couloir. Quand je rentrerais ce soir, mon dîner a intérêt à être prêt femme !

Devant le regard abasourdi de la patiente qu'House avait frappée, Wilson se sentit obligé de répondre.

- Il … euh … ma femme … demande le divorce et enfin … euh … je reste chez lui en attendant. Oui c'est ça, ricana nerveusement Wilson.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de justifier vos actes. Chacun est libre de vivre sa sexualité comme il l'entend, dit elle en souriant gentiment avant de quitter un Wilson encore plus à court de réparties.


End file.
